


Uncharted Lands

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Shiro was patient, like with everything that he did.





	Uncharted Lands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/gifts).



Shiro was patient, like with everything that he did. Having Shiro’s lips around his cock was good and hot enough, but now lying here, as Shiro eased himself slowly, so gentle, the wait was becoming too much. He just needed Shiro. Now. Needed the bed to rock with them. 

“Patient yields focus, I guess,” Keith teased. “Am I supposed to focus on how your cock feels inside me?” 

Shiro raised an eyebrow and gave Keith’s ass a slap. 

“Uncharted lands for both of us, cadet,” he said. “Have to do a little exploring.” 

Keith chuckled. The little asshole. “Of course.”


End file.
